runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Dusteon/Angel Compendium
'Angel Compendium' 'Base Skills and Ability' First, welcome to this guide/collection of information on the Angel! If you are here I assume you either own the Angel and want to know how to use him, or are looking to buy him but are concerned on whether his performance matches the cost. This compendium will seek to help you in either case. Now, at first glance the Angel is quite bad. His movement speed is below average, his maveaurability is merely average, and his jump height is atrocious. Luckily, the Angel's ability more then makes up for these base flaws. The Angel has 2 parts to his ability. For the first part he can double jump, giving him massively boosted movement speed, jump length, and some jump height. For the second, he can hold the jump button after a jump to glide for a short distance which kills all his built up movement speed from a jump in return for better control and a slight increase in jump length. Combined, this means the Angel ends up being one of the consistently fastest characters in the game (beaten only by the Skater and Bunny) and one of the best characters for travelling many tiles in a single jump (beaten only by the Bunny and Gentleman, sometimes). This allows the Angel to do some downright silly things like travelling ~16 normal tiles in a single jump + double jump +glide combo which lets him make use of paths normally only available to the Skater, Bunny, or characters trying risky out of tunnel jumps. Unlike the Skater however, the Angel has markedly better maneavurability and the option to slow down which lets him consistently make use of riskier long range jumps. 'A Closer Look at Abilities' Starting out, the most important thing to remember with the Angel is his main benefit comes from his amazing speed coupled with good maneavurability. Both of these require liberal use of his double jump to maintain, so users need to become accustumed to using it often. Additionally, total jump length can be heavily regulated by using the double jump immedieatedly after the first jump and a very short glide. All told, this allows the Angel to accurately land on any tile between 5-16 tiles from his first jump. Proper use of the Angel's glide cutting all momentum is key to this, and is what allows the Angel to precisely control his exact landing. Another useful aspect is after the first jump, the Angel's increased movement speed can allow him to save the second jump in case of a mistaken jump to gain extra distance. This can allow the Angel to play as a faster Runner with less verticality while still having a safety mechanism in case of any mistakes. Finally, there are 2 factors that can influence the Angel's ability. The first one is being outside a tunnel. When outside a tunnel, the Angel's double jump is significantly boosted in all aspects. This is generally not that useful (being outside the tunnel is not where characters want to be), but can allow the Angel to survive otherwise fatal mistakes. The second, more important factor is low power tunnels. Like the Duplicator and Pastafarian, the Angel's ability is affected by the power of a tunnel. This is very important, as the Angel relies on his ability to not be a worse Runner. In lower power tunnels, the Angel needs to swap to a more conservative approach, saving his jump when possible as a minor way to save himself from mistakes. Thankfully low power tunnels are rare, but when they are encountered caution must be exercised. As a side note for level creators, using the always lit tiles and turning the power down is a good way to nerf the Angel, Duplicator, and Pastafarian for your level without making the level more difficult for everyone else. Category:Blog posts